Over 20
by OrionSykes
Summary: "Siapa yang memukulmu..? Aku tahu sebuah memar ketika aku melihatnya!" -Mereka berdua yang saling membohongi satu sama lain. Asano Gakushuu yang jatuh cinta pada Yukimura Aguri.
Prolog

"AKU BERHAK TAHU, AGURI..!" aku menarik tangannya yang tersingkap, lembam biru yang membekas di kulitnya itu segar tercetak di mataku.

"SIAPA YANG MEMUKULMU..?!" suaraku meninggi.

"Aku cuma ceroboh, tolong hentikan Gakushuu." ia menarik tangannya kembali.

"Dan kenapa kau berlari..! Aguri, jawab aku!"

Ia tidak menjawab, semakin merebus murkaku.

"Tidak..!" aku menolak percaya.

"Bohong! Aku tahu apa itu dengan sekali lihat!" tanganku tidak pernah memegangnya dengan begitu kasar, jemariku menarik kembali lengannya dengan paksa.

"Hentika—!" ia berusaha meronta dariku, tetapi aku lebih kuat darinya. Aku seperti kerasukan, ingin mencari tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.

"!"

Memar biru bercampur ungu, ditambah bekas luka bakar di kulitnya yang selalu putih bersih itu. Setelah begitu lama tidak melihatnya dan inilah yang terjadi padanya. Kelalaianku yang sudah berjanji untuk menjaganya, walau ia sudah bukan lagi milikku.

"Lepaskan..!" tetapi mataku kosong, tidak menghiraukannya.

Darahku merebus. Apa itu sorot mataku atau genggamanku yang terlalu keras di pergelangannya, aku dapat melihat mata emasnya yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Lepaskan—" genggamanku semakin menyakitinya.

Mataku mengamati setiap inci dari kulitnya; luka bakar itu dan memar-memar yang menemaninya.

"LEPASKAN-"

PLAK. Sebuah tamparan ke wajahku, terasa panas di pipiku. Aku melepas genggamanku dan memutar kembali kepalaku yang ditamparnya, terkejut melihat wajahnya yang menajam, menitikkan air mata. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat air mukanya yang marah.

"..." aku yang masih terlalu terperangah untuk mengatakan apa-apa.

"Disini aku adalah gurumu, bukan kekasihmu, bukan mantanmu." ia menghempas tangannya dari genggamanku sambil menggulung kembali lengan bajunya.

Kata-kata itu begitu menusuk.

Kembali ke kelasmu,Asano Gakushuu."

Dan bel berdentang dari gedung utama, ditemani suara sepatu hak tingginya yang pergi meninggalkanku, kembali ke anak-anak kelas End itu. Meninggalkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab, membuatku menitikkan air mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

{1}

 **Kebohongan**

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kata-kataku bertemu rona pipinya, jari-jariku menyisir rambut nya.

Bersemilir angin, hitam seperti jurang tak berujung, rambutnya yang tersisir gemerisik angin. Pandangan yang menggerahkan, kulit seperti menguapkan hawa panas.

Yang ingin kusentuh.

"Aguri..." Namanya terdengar indah di bibirku.

"Apakah kamu mencintaiku?." hal yang selalu kutanya darinya, selalu sesenti dari melumat bibirnya, merah jambu.

Ia akan selalu membalas dengan ciuman, bukan?

"Tsukuru..."

Ia memanggilku, membuatku tersigap dengan matanya yang mendadak tegas.

"Aku tahu kamu berbohong." kata-kata pedas, tetapi seperti biasa, ia tetap bertutur dengan lembut. Nadanya yang membuat hatiku langsung semerawut.

"Tentang semuanya." mengutarakan apa yang selalu kutakut-takutkan.

Seperti tamparan di wajahku, tubuhku langsung memanas. Seraya perlahan-lahan menjauhkan bibirnya dariku, pergi dari dekapanku.

"Tentang apa?" aku bertanya kembali.

Ia masih tersenyum lembut, tanpa setitik ekspresi yang marah. Pada saat seperti inilah aku merasa paling ketakutan.

"Namamu, siapa dirimu… Sebetulnya kau tidak bekerja sebagai pengawai toko buku."

Dan nadiku melongkap satu kali. Jadi, ia sudah tahu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan..?" lidahku berasa kelu.

Mata emasnya menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Namamu bukan Tsukuru… Bukan seperti nama tokoh buku itu..Sebetulnya, namamu itu Asano Gakushuu."

Pertama kalinya ia memanggil namaku adalah saat aku mengira ia akan meninggalkanku.

"Dan kamu tidak pernah menjadi mahasiswa di Osaka, umurmu baru 15 tahun."

 _15 tahun._ Siapakah yang membenci menjadi muda lebih daripada aku?

"Mengapa, Gakushuu?" ia memanggilku dengan nama depanku, seperti aku selalu dengannya.

Aku terperangah, tidak menyangka ini akan berakhir secepat ini, dengan cara seperti ini. Aku cuma dapat memandang tanah, tertawa pelan dalam rasa gontaiku.

"Aguri..." ia terkejut dengan nadaku, ditemani tawaku yang pilu.

"Gakushuu..?" nadanya hampir seperti bisikan.

"Bodoh sekali ya?" Aku tertawa dalam suara yang memilukan.

"Mana mungkin aku berharap bisa mengkelabui seorang peneliti!"

Naif. Sungguh naif sekali. Aku yang cuma bisa membuang muka dalam malu. Seperti kebiasaan, kata-kata berbisa mulai meliputi pikiranku. Duri-duri yang kugunakan untuk melindungi diri. Apa dayaku dari satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku bertekuk lutut seperti ini.

Hah. Aku yang menertawakan diriku sendiri.

"Tapi setidaknya aku bisa mengelabuimu sejauh ini..."

Terkutuklah bibirku, mengatakan hal-hal demikian. Dan seperti pengecut, tidak kutatap matanya. Menunggu sebuah tamparan, makian, atau apa saja. Apa saja yang pantas melukaiku.

"Gakushuu."

Matanya tidak ada segelintir rasa terluka.

"Sebenarnya dari awal aku sudah tahu."

Kata-kata yang tidak pernah kuduga di skenarioku. Tidak pernah aku memutar kepalaku begitu cepat, bertemu matanya, jaraknya yang merapat begitu dekat denganku.

"Mengapa?" Pikiranku terucap.

Mengapa, Aguri? Matamu tetap menatapku dengan pandangan yang lembut, sama seperti selalu.

"Mengapa? Justru kenapa anak muda sepertimu, mampu mendapatkan gadis apapun yang kamu mau, jatuh cinta dengan wanita yang berumur sepertiku...?"

Racun. Seperti bisa yang melumpuhkan tubuhku seketika.

"Karena aku memang dari awal, jatuh cinta terlalu dalam denganmu."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia yang duluan melumat bibirku.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku ingin menyentuhnya. Tetapi aku menahan jari-jariku, seperti sebuah pisau berlian yang permukaanya terlalu tajam, terlalu tidak bernoda untuk jemariku. Aku mencium bibirnya dengan sederhana, membakar rasa rinduku.

Yukimura Aguri yang bahkan kerahnya saja tidak berani kusingkap.

"Kamu mengingat pertama kali kita bertemu?" Ia membisikkannya ke telingaku.

Aku semakin mendekapnya di pelukanku, kehangatannya di atas tubuhku. Ya, hanya kami berdua di sofa apartemennya.

"Semuanya..."

Aku menutup mata, teringat sebuah pertemuan yang begitu tidak terduga, di sesaknya festival toko buku. Dan kata-kata pertamanya yang aku dengar dari bibirnya...

 _"Terima kasih."_ katanya sambil menerima buku-bukunya yang tadi bertebaran di lantai, buku-buku yang kubantu pungut. Ketika mengangkat daguku untuk menjawab ucapan terima kasihnya itu, dahiku spontan mengernyit.

"Ada yang salah...?" Nadanya heran.

Aku mengingat betapa anehnya selera bajunya, beratasan nyentrik merah dilapisi lab coat. Mataku mulai bergerak dengan sendirinya. Baru kali itu aku ingin menabok diriku karena memperhatikan belahan dadanya—

"Camus..." aku berujar, berdalih untuk apa yang kupanggil sebagai kutukan pubertas.

Kualihkan perhatianku dengan salah satu judul buku di tangannya. Semoga ia tidak menyadarinya.

"Kamu membacanya..?" Matanya berkedip, berbinar-binar.

"Sedikit..." aku menghela napas lega.

Dan aku ingat dia cerewet sekali waktu itu. Kalau saja aku tidak berjanji untuk membantu temanku seorang novelis, pasti aku tidak akan pernah berpapasan dengannya.

"Ambillah ini, buatmu. Senang sekali bercakap denganmu, tetapi aku harus pergi, anak muda." itu ia katakan sebelum lari dengan terburu-buru, meninggalkanku setengah bingung. Anak muda? Ia berbicara seperti wanita paruh baya, tetapi ia terlihat seperti baru mahasiswa. Oh, betapa sedikitnya aku tahu bahwa ia ternyata jauh lebih tua dari yang kubayangkan.

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan pengetahuan terlalu banyak tentang filsafat, dua buku darinya, dan sebuah pertanyaan.

 _Siapakah dia?_ Ia tidak pernah mengenalkan dirinya. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku sudah berbicara hampir berjam-jam tanpa menukar nama. Sungguh tidak santun, sangat tidak seperti diriku. Dan sambil tersenyum aku berpikir bahwa pelanggan itu walau cerewet, sangat enak untuk diajak berbicara. Seperti jiwa yang ringan, sungguh deskripsi yang aneh dan menggelikan.

Akankah aku bertemu dengannya lagi? Sebuah pertanyaan yang jarang kulontarkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku masih menjaga stand itu, termenung dengan apa yang harus kulakukan dengan pengetahuan yang kudapatkan darinya. Dan otakku penat dengan segala retorikanya, segala macam etika dan filsafat. Dia menerangkan etik, subjek yang paling kubenci dalam cara yang tidak pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Membuatnya menarik, begitu mempesona.

 _"_ _Alfred Nobel menyesali terciptanya peledak, sehingga ia membuat hadiah Nobel untuk mengakui penemuan-penemuan yang lebih mulia bagi manusia. Tetapi bukankah ketakutan para pemimpin dunia menghasilkan perjanjian nuklir juga menyebabkan perdamaian dunia?"_

Dan ia harus menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu.

" _Apa harga orang-orang Jepang setara di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki itu bisa dibenarkan atas dasar membawa perdamaian dunia? Seperti itulah pertanyaan yang mengusik kemanusiaan para pemimpin dunia."_ ia berkata dengan air mukanya, begitu tenang, sekaligus mengerikan.

Kata-katanya mengiang di kepalaku.

Bukan karena aku tidak mampu, tapi aku tidak suka dengan kelas etik. Aku yang terlalu teknokrat, praktis. Tetapi penjelasannya yang terlalu baik tidak membolehkanku untuk lupa, bahkan bila kuinginkan. Dan aku hanya dapat mengambil pusing sambil menyenderkan kepala di telapak tanganku, perlahan-lahan menjadi gila. Dan mataku langsung melotot.

"Kamu kan...!"

Seperti menantangku mempercayai takdir, Tuhan menaruhnya disana; menjaga stand penerbitan jurnal saintifik, tepat di samping stand yang kujaga. Ya, dan disanalah aku mengetahui namanya; _Aguri Yukimura._

"Dan namamu?" ia bertanya dengan lembut kembali padaku.

Tetapi seperti kegilaan sementara, aku ingin berbohong tentang namaku. Bukan karena aku takut dianggap terlalu muda untuk pekerjaanku, atau agar hidupku tidak terusik, atau karena aku membenci namaku, tetapi apa...? Apa alasannya pun aku tak tahu.

"Namaku-"

Aku terhenti sesaat.

Dan disanalah aku menamakan diriku. Dari sebuah buku yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan orang-orang biasa yang tidak akan pernah kumengerti, Tsukuru Tazaki. Manusia yang transparan, tak berwarna, dan liput ditiup angin. Sungguh bertolak diri denganku.

"Tsukuru, Asano."

Cih. Aku bahkan tak suka dengan buku itu.

Dan disitulah dimulai serentetan kebohongan yang itu; seorang pengawai buku sederhana, berpura-pura menyukai etika dan filsafat yang kubenci itu, hingga wanita itu jatuh cinta padaku

-atau yang terjadi sebaliknya.

* * *

A.N. Maaf ya tiba-tiba super crack-tastic pairing, cuma icip2. Belum tentu dilanjutkan.


End file.
